


Lover (Special Chapter)

by sourpatchedkid



Series: Special Chapter of @__jonginnie's Tweetfics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 614, Chanbaek Day, Chap and Baz, Happy 614, M/M, special chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchedkid/pseuds/sourpatchedkid
Summary: All's well that ends well to end up with you.Special Chapter from Chap & Baz (Tweetfic by @__jonginnie)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Special Chapter of @__jonginnie's Tweetfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046905
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Lover (Special Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THIS I MADE IT SUPER CHILL LANG AND JUST A GLIMPSE OF WHAT THEIR LIFE IS NOW

**_ENGINEER FINNEGAN SIAN PARK AND FIANCÉ CALL OF ENGAGEMENT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **By Antonio Monty**

_ The famous couple of three years have called it quits. It was reported on June 11, Thursday, that the two have called off their one year-engagement and their three-year relationship.  _

_ Finnegan, the Senior Associate for SoNu International and the only son of its former COO Daniel Chanyeol Park and Engineer turned Coffee Connoisseur Baekhyun Byun-Park, has risen in the scene when he graduated from University at 19. His good looks paired with his intellect garnered him a staggering ten million followers on Instagram.  _

_ Eunhae, a Med Student, is the sibling of rock singer Paulo Park. According to reports, the two met through Eunhae’s twin sister, Yoona, who also works for SoNu.  _

_ It has come to everyone’s surprise when the two announced their engagement in May last year through an Instagram post but even more so now when they deleted all of their photos together on all their social media accounts. Sources say that it was Eunhae who wanted some time alone while focusing on her last year of Med School. _

_ We’ve reached out to both parties for comments but received no response.  _

_ Stay tuned. _

* * *

“Sumagot na ba ‘yung kapatid mo?” 

It’s two in the afternoon on a Saturday. Baz wasn’t supposed to go to work but there was an emergency that needed him this morning. He opted to stay for the rest of the day. There wasn’t much to do anyway. His husband was still in his office and his children are off working. 

Paulo Park, the eldest of his three children, enters his clinic without saying much. He slumps on one of the chairs and sighs. Baz can see the tiredness in his little boy’s eyes. He’s twenty-seven now with a full-blown career ahead of him as one of the most prominent singers in the country. They don’t see him as much as they’d like, with his packed schedule and world tours, but when they do, the boy follows him  _ everywhere.  _

“No,” He groans. “She’s all over Twitter baka nagtatago nanaman ‘yun.”

“May duty daw siya but she wouldn’t let me see her.” Baz shakes his head. He and his other kid, Eunhae, works in the same hospital with the younger Park rendering her hours until graduation.

Eunhae Park, the older twin by three minutes is in her last year of med student. The quietest of all of Baz’s children and the most private. It’s both a challenge and a privilege to try and talk to her. It came to everyone’s surprise when he brought home a stunning man one day and an even bigger surprise was that they were pursuing a long-distance relationship. The boy is an engineer based in Los Angeles and they met through her twin sister who was interning in the same company as him. 

“Did Papa try?” Paulo asks. “Yoona’s in a meeting kaya di ko matawagan. Honestly, why can’t her boy--ay ex na pala, just keep it under wraps?”

“We don’t know the whole story, kuya.” Baz smiles at the over-protectiveness. “Let’s talk to Yoona then Papa then umuwi ka mamaya so we can all have dinner and check in on Eunhae.”

“You’re right. Yoona probably knows.”

Yoona Park, the youngest of all three who is now an engineer and is the most responsible for her sister’s relationship. She’s the loudest and the most-people person among the three. It’s funny how most of Paulo’s fans end up being hers too despite not being a public figure. And she’s probably the best person to ask about the breakup. 

Both Baz and Paulos’ worries remain afloat until the clock turns 5. When they start clearing up Baz’s stuff to get ready to go home. When the quietest and the most sheltered kid suddenly becomes the headlines in the news, it sends everyone in a panic. No one can hurt their baby. Most especially, not faceless trolls from Twitter. Just as they were about to go out, Baz phone’s rings. 

“Kasama ko si Pauie.” He says as a greeting. “O, edi tell her kuya will pick her up tapos ako na lang sunod sayo. Okay, papa. Okay, bal. Okay, I got it. Yes. I love you too.”

“That Papa?” Paulo asks, locking the door behind him. 

“Yeah, sabi niya sunduin mo daw si Eunhae kasi nagpapasundo doon sa Employee’s entrance. Ako na lang sunduin niya dito.” They enter the elevator without saying anything more, their baby girl completely taking over their minds. 

The father and son duo part ways in the lobby where Baz is getting picked up by his husband, Chap. Paulo enters the elevator again to head to the basement. Baz exits the hospital and waits on the ramp for their car. Almost immediately, a car honks at him with a very smiley Chanyeol Paulo Park Sr., waves at him. 

“Hi,” Baz kisses shim before pulling the seatbelt to lock him in. “You look happy.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Chap beams at him. Baz wouldn’t be surprised if he hasn’t checked his socials to read the news. “Check mo ‘yung likod.” 

The “likod” turns out to have a bouquet of pink roses in yellow wrapping. Next to it was a small glass-like pot of aloe vera. Baz doesn’t take it, instead, he looks back at his husband in surprise. 

“Ano meron?” He asks, finally taking out the bouquet. He takes a whiff of the fresh flowers and takes out his phone quickly to take a photo. “Thank you though. They look beautiful. And that aloe will look great in my clinic.”

Chap hums, takes a left, and the stops on a stoplight. He relaxes on his seat and turns to Baz, his hand reaching to touch his face. He often calls it unfair--how Baz doesn’t really age even after more than twenty years of being together. Except for how often Baz’s back hurts often, nothing else bothers him as much. In fact, most of Paulo’s friends from high school used to have a crush on him so bad that it annoyed him to no end. 

“Happy anniversary, bal.” He says. “I love you.”

He feels Baz freeze in his spot and then he looks at him in horror. Quickly, he checks his phone again and when he finally figures out the date,  _ June 14,  _ he groans and drops his head on both of his palms. 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry, bal. Shit.”

Chap lets out a chuckle. He tugs on Baz’s ears before moving the car again. 

“It’s okay. Alam kong si ate ‘yung nasa isip mo today.”

“Yeah but still, I’ve never forgotten and--”

“It’s okay, bal.” He assures him. “I kind of knew so ako na nagpareserve for dinner and just let you be.”

Baz groans louder and Chap laughs even more. There is beauty in these little moments--moments when Baz is caught off-guard and is not the most perfect person in the whole world; beauty in seeing him in his most worried and messy state; and just Baz in general. There is so much beauty in Baz that Chap can’t even explain. Twenty-something years later and his favorite past-time is to still gaze at him in awe. 

Despite the seven-year foundation of their relationship, their marriage still wasn’t perfect. When you have one Type A and Type B, there are moments when they don’t meet halfway. It was a learning journey to compromise and to meet halfway. Even parenting was a rollercoaster ride. Chapy thought he knew what he was doing, having gone through parenting once with Paulo but having twins and having another person to be responsible for was a whole new story. They had to learn how to be parents together-- while working and while still keeping themselves sane. And when all their children grew up, they had to unlearn how to be “too” parent-y and they had to relearn to live their lives with just the two of them. 

None of their children have moved out except for the younger twin, Yoona, who was a traveler and who managed to take a job that required her to travel. For the next three months, she’s stationed in Manila. After that, who knows where? She was out of the house in her last year of college after choosing to do her internship in Los Angeles, she went back home for her graduation, and for the first six months of her career. The next thing they knew, Yoona was based in London, and then Singapore, and then Los Angeles again, and then, Manila.

Paulo, their eldest, was scouted by an agency at 16. He hasn’t stopped working since, and although they both know that he can take care of himself, their eldest still chooses to stay at home to opt for “free food and free laundry”. He’s twenty-seven now but neither of them is complaining. 

The oldest twin, Eunhae, the most studious out of the three, has always spent most of her childhood, locked away to study. Most of her growing up years were spent in public libraries or cafes. On the days that she would be home, she’d still be in the study room. As a reflection of her hard work, she was valedictorian in high school and the summacumlaude in college. Now in her last year of med school, she spends most of her days on duty or sleeping. 

Technically, they’re all still home just not all the time which means that Chap and Baz, after twenty years, now spend almost every day together. At first, it was a little confusing. On Baz’s off days, it was pointless to wake up at 7 AM to prepare breakfast. All of his children were either just going home from work or are going to work, and his husband wakes up at 8. Chap, on the other hand, finds himself getting off work early to pick up either of the twins from school before remembering that they both have cars and they probably won’t be home for another day or two. 

They’re still learning after all this time. 

“Nakausap ko na si ate and I told her to tell her kuya about it so he can help with containing the news.” Chap says. They’re pulling up in one of Baz’s favorite restaurant--their favorite brunch place--when Baz decides to sit up and stop squeezing his cheeks in frustration.

“Nagkwento sayo si Eunhae?”

For a second, Chap wants to lie. The sadness in Baz’s eyes wasn’t worth spoiling the whole evening but--

“Tell me, Bal.” Baz repeats. “Ano sabi sayo?”

“She wanted a break daw from Finn. Parang naeexcite na daw kasi magpakasal tapos--”

“Eh, engaged naman na sila so--”

“Bal, wait. So she got overwhelmed. She asked for time and she broke up with him. All good naman daw sila kaya lang somebody caught Finn in a bar na lasing na lasing. So news began to pick it up and it spread and here we are now.”

“You’re not mad at Finn?” 

“The boy is trying to contain the news as much as he can. Nag post na sa Instagram din tsaka nagcocoordinate sa kung kani-kanino. It’s just that, we live in such an advanced time na ayun. Hindi ma-zero out 100%.”

Baz stays silent, trying to process the load of information said to him. Then, he feels a hand on his shoulder and it’s Chap offering him assurance.  _ They’re big kids,  _ he would say.  _ They’re going to be okay.  _

“I liked Finn.” is what Baz manages to say after a minute of silence. “He’s a great guy. Naalal mo nung nameet natin yung parents niya and they said na si ate ang first girlfriend niya?”

“Just give Eunhae time.” Chap unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches for his husband to plant a short kiss on his lips. “You needed time and now here we are, with three grown-adults and a happy life.”

“Ah, kaya di ka nagaalala?” Baz chuckles, making a face. “Feeling mo nakita mo na ‘tong sitwasyon na ‘to?”

“Pero di ka naman nakipagbreak sakin. Ayaw mo lang. Mga isa’t kalahting taon akong nagpopropose.”

“Ako din kaya nagpropose sayo tapos--”

“I know.” Chap takes the flowers out of his hand and places it in the back. “Kaya I’m not worried. Ate loves him. And plus, don’t tell her pero bukas pupunta dito si Finn. He’s flying out now to check in on her so he loves her too. She just needs time. Alam mo naman ‘yun.”

“God,” Baz finally unbuckles himself too. “When I was her age--”

“I was just asking you to be my boyfriend tapos ngayon siya, kasal na ang worry.”

Baz nods. “Let’s hope kasing tiyaga mo si Finn.”

* * *

“Do you think they’re gonna be okay?”

Baz tosses and turns in their bed, still thinking about his kids, and how he can help them. Beside him was a very sleepy Chap. The latter slips an arm around his waist and pulls him closer, sniffing the top of his head before kissing it. 

“They’ll be okay. Andito naman daw si Pauie bukas. Babrasuhin non ‘yung kapatid niya kapag hindi umayos.” Chap says. “Pero sabi ko din, wag pilitin. Just let Finn and Eunhae talk. I think she just needs to see him too. The whole long distance thing was taking a toll on her.”

“How do you know all these things?” He pulls away to take a good look at his husband. Chap has his eyes closed and he squeezes a small portion of Baz’s waist to get him to stop moving. “How come they tell you so many things and not me?”

“That’s not true. I just ask more than you.”

_ That  _ is technically true. While Baz talks a lot about the schedule of the day or tomorrow’s breakfast or just talking about their day, Chap is quieter but he asks more questions. Luckily enough, their children are an open-book. Baz is always hesitant, wondering if he’s overstepping his boundaries, or if he’s saying the right things. Years later, Baz still worries excessively and Chap is the one in charge to keep the boat afloat.

“You wait for Eunhae to tell you things eh parang ikaw ‘yun.” Chap continues. “Always thinking, thinking, and thinking. You just have to coax her out and ask her, magsasabi naman ‘yun. Exactly like you, bal.”

“But I do ask her! I ask her how she is ganyan pero di naman nagkekwento.” 

“What do you want to know?”

“How she feels about Finn!”

“Edi ask her that. I asked her sabi ko, will you go back to Finn if ever, and she said yes. She’s just very overwhelmed kasi di naman na nga sya natutulog from duty tapos ang layo ni Finn and she’s just tired.”

“That’s a lot.”

“You just have to ask the right questions, bal. Hindi naman ‘yun parang si Pauie at si Yoona na kahit di mo tinatanong, nagkekwento.” 

“My god.” Baz laughs, placing a hand on top of Chap’s arm. One of the latter’s leg is draped over him. “Yang si Yoona pati yung latest hook-ups niyam kinekwento saakin. Nung sang araw nasa meeting ako, nagpapasundo sa hotel. Akala ko kung ano, so sabi ko call kuya or Papa. Ayaw. Ayun, sinundo ko. Amoy alak pa.”

“Anong ginaga--wala ba siyang work?” Baz can tell the horror in his husband’s voice. There are things a parent doesn’t want to know. 

“I had to drop her off to a conference. Complete naman siya ng gamit, may damit and makeup so doon na siya nagbihis. I saw her later that evening tas parang walang nangyari. I asked her what she did sa hotel and bakit di umuwi kagabi and she wa sso ready to give me details. Kung hindi pa siya binatukan ni Pauie.”

“Diyos ‘ko, Yoona.” Chap nuzzles Baz’s neck, humming in satisfaction when he slots his head perfectly. “How’s Pauie?”

“O, akala ko ba you just have to ask the right questions?” Baz teases, running his hand up and down his husband’s back. “Pauie said he’s writing another song. Hula ko para sa best friend niya nanaman nagmana ‘yon. Iniisip ko na lang minsan, saan naka-mana sa kotorpehan ‘yung batang ‘yon?”

“Sa Ninong Sehun niya.”

Baz laughs quietly at his response. He continues to rub Chap’s back up and down until he feels his breathing even. 

“Thank you, bal.” He whispers, one hand transferring to run his fingers through Chaps’ hair.

His husband hums in response. “Tulog na.”

“I will, I will. Just thank you for being such an awesome Papa.”

_ Back at you,  _ Chap wants to say but sleep takes over him.

* * *

Quietness envelopes the Park-Byun household. Only the murmurs of the television fill the house. Baz, Chap, Pauie, and Yoona are quiely hiding in the kitchen while Eunhae and her ex-boyfriend or something are talking in the livin room.

Some would say it’s  _ eavesdropping.  _ Others would say, it’s just looking out for your family. 

“Honestly, papatayin tayo ni ate if she finds out.” Pauie says, ears pressed against the door. “But I think Finn is crying.”

“Crying?! Bakit crying?” Yoona jumps out of her seat and kneels on the lower part of the door to listen. 

Meanwhile, the two parents are listening by the small window.

“Oh, Finn’s definitely crying.” Chap confirms. “Wait, si ate din yata.”

“Napaka ingay niyo, wala akong marinig.” Baz hisses. “Quiet , quiet.”

“Nagsosorry si Eunhae!” Yoona gushes. “Oh my god, Finn is crying.”

“If she proposes, that’s so lame.” Chap rolls his eyes, earning a small kick from Baz.

“What do you mean? Sobrang sweet kaya!”

“Daddy already did that.” 

“You proposed to papa?” Yoona stands up, voice rising at a volume where they’re sure Eunhae and Finn can hear them. Pauie flicks her forehead to get her to shush. “I thought Daddy proposed but like it took a while for Daddy to say yes so--”

“He proposed then they got married on the same day. Papa was a mess.” Pauie states as a matter-of-fact. “Now, pwede bang manhimik ka dahil--”

Just then the door swings open, throwing both Pauie and Yoona away from it. A crying Eunhae greets them with a very confused look on her face.

“We’re engaged.” She says. She shows off the ring to her family. “Again!”

A chorus of “Congratulations” fils the kitchen until five minutes later, an equally sobbing Finn comes in, wrapping his arms around his fiance. 

“She proposed!” He cries. 

The Parks all look at each other but most especially the two adults, with a knowing look on their faces, Baz pinches Chap’s side.

“Don’t say anything. Moment nila ‘yan.”

“I know.” Chap answers, intertwining their hands as they watch their family celebrate another milestone. “But,  _ lame. _ ”

  
  
  



End file.
